A New Life
by NataSuke
Summary: Takes place after the conflict with Volturi. There is a mysterious girl falling from the sky in the middle of the field. Seth, the always happy wolf-shifter gets imprinted on the girl. Unfortunately, the girl gets heavily wounded, and it seems like she won't make it. That is, until Carlisle comes with a proposal. Will Seth make the right decision? Read and find out. SethxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi~3! This is my first posted Fanfic. (Actually, this is the second, but I deleted the first. It looked like I had written it in my sleep!) So, this is a SethxHina fanfic, and I'm really excited about this one. Xovers aren't really my thing, but I wanted to give it a try.

Seth's one of my fav characters in Twilight, he's funny and brings a smile to my face, (not in a weird way) and Hinata is one of my favs in Naruto. She's like goodhearted down to her toes! :O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Twilight. (But seriously, do you think that Kishimoto or Stephinie Meyer writes fanfics? -_-')

Here Goes Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was over. Really over. The Volturi all quickly turned around and was gone with the wind. But not before Aro had the time to give them all a threatening glance, but quickly maintained his scary smile, that he used to have. Aro swiped his coat, and he was gone.

Everyone at the field let out a breath and started to celebrate their victory. Edward grabbed Bella in his strong arms and held her firmly against him. Renesme held Jacobs mane and leaned forward to hat him on the head and to give him a big bear hug before hopping off his back. Jacob trailed after her as she walked towards her parents.

Both Bella and Edward looked down when their jackets where being tugged. An even bigger smile was shown on Bella's face as she lifts up her beloved daughter.

"We made it, mom" said Renesme and played with one of her mother's brown locks of hair.

"Yes, we made it, Nessie" said Bella, as she hid her face in her daughters soft hair.

Someone chuckled behind her and she turned around and felt Edward hug them both in his arms. "You called her Nessie"

"Yes, I-" she didn't have enough time to answer him, because a lightening appeared from the grey heaven.

all vampires and werewolves went silent and watched as the clouds started to circle up in the sky, creating a black hole. As the lightings continued to flash down at the same exact spot over and over again everyone got tense and walked closer to their loved ones, to protect them from any possible danger. Because; this was not how Mother Nature used to behave.

Suddenly everything stopped; it was like everything ceased to exist. The lightning came again, blue and big forcing everyone to cover their eyes for a brief moment. When the light disappeared there was a girl, she stood up on trembling legs with he hands raised in front of her. Her clothes were dirty and ripped on different places. Dark messy hair traveled all the way to the end of her back. Her face was blank of expression and her bangs hid her eyes.

They all looked at her as she just stood there. Until she fell down on her knees and started to vomit and cough up blood. A lot of blood.

Almost every vampire on the field, except for the Cullen's (Jasper was being stopped by Rosalie, Emmet and Alice), ran towards her as if their legs were on fire. They forced her down on the ground and ripped up her flesh with their poisoned fangs. The girl didn't even scream, she just lay there, silently with closed eyes, waiting as they sucked away her life.

Suddenly a raw appeared and the entire weight on her body was gone and she felt like she was flying. All around her there was big wolfs growled darkly at the vampires who slowly backed away from the poor girl.

One particular sand colored wolf walked over to her body, which was all covered in blood. The girl couldn't help but lift one numbing hand up to the wolf. _'It's almost as if it's human'_ thought the girl, as she looked into deep dark brown eyes and smiled a soft smile at him. Her hand slipped down from the nose of the wolf and covered her mouth as she coughed out even more blood. More than any human would be able to loose.

The girl passed out as she continued to bleed out of different open wounds of her body.

The sand colored wolf nudged her body with his nose but got no response. Sound of howls and wolfs whimpering in agony came from all over the field as the sand colored wolf laid down next to the blood-covered girl.

* * *

Bella looked around at the wolves, confused at their behavior. "Edward, what's going on?" she asked, as she looked at him instead.

"Seth imprinted on that girl…" all of the vampires had of course heard this as they gasped in chock. After spending more time with Renesme and Jacob, they could understand quite good how imprinting worked. Jacob would not be able to survive without Renesme. She was like his secon half.

"Maybe I could help" said Carlisle. as he appeared beside the wolves in an instant. First they looked at him and growled, and then they remembered that he was a doctor, and let him pass thruogh to where the girl and Seth were lying on the ground. "Seth, let me have a look at her. I might be able to save her" Seth looked up in an instant and gave the doctor more access to the girl. Carlisle immediately put his fingers against her carotid. She had almost no pulse or cardiac pressure, and fatal wounds all over her body. She wouldn't survive this. He looked at the pleading eyes of the wolf. "I'm sorry…" Seth could feel his soul being dragged away with the girl who lay on the ground next to him. He couldn't see any meaning to life any more, even though he had just met her a few minutes ago. He couldn't think of anything else than that she was gone and he had only seen her for a few moments. Now he could see how empty his life would be without her, he would not be complete. He would do anything to bring her back to life. Just to see that smile again.

"I could turn her"

Carlisle only realized what he was saying after he had already said it. But to everyone's surprise; Seth nodded his head desperately, with tears streaming down his face. He wasn't thinking straight at that moment, but he knew that he couldn't let her die without even getting time to know the girl.

Carlisle didn't waste any time as he knew that she barely had any pulse. He bit her in her neck, hand, arms, foots, just to keep her alive. He expected the girl to scream her lungs out of the pain of the poison. But she didn't. _'Probably just because of exhaustion'._

Seth didn't say anything he just laid down beside her on the ground and swiped her body closer to him with his tale.

* * *

**Me:** Yes, that's the prologue. What? You don't like it? :'(

*Runs away, crying*

…

…

…

**Tori:** Seriusly, get your ass back here! You always say you don't give a crap about what people comment about you.

*Tori drags me back into the room*

**Me:** I-…I know. Sorry… But it isn't my fault that I'm so sensitive! I blame my mom and her stupid genes.

*Nani walks in to the room with her phone in her hand*

**Nani**: What's up!

**Tori**: Nothing's up, but someone's down… *Stares at me*

**Me**: Shit, sorry, shill!

**Nani**: Ehehehehe… *****Gets nosebleed while watching her phone*****

**Me:** Yaoi?

*****Nani nods*****

**Tori:** Seriously! Yuki (They call me that..) get your ass in front of your laptop and continue writing right now!

**Me:** Yes, ma'am. *Sits down, with head hung low*

**Nani:** Please, R&R, just to get her spirits up! Thank you~3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Got three reviews; and I'm pumped up! To some, that's a little and they maybe wouldn't have posted a new chapter yet, but I already had it ready and done, so I didn't see any meaning in not posting it. That's how nice I am! Nah, I'm just kidding. Really, if you would get to know me you'd probably hate me.. I'm too… honest, some people say. I don't see any wrong in being honest, so that's why I won't change! ;P

But this is a shorty, took me about ten minutes and I wrote it on my iPhone.

**Disclaimer:** same as in the last chapter.

_And yeah, __**Linksan41**__, you're my idol for being my first reviewer, together with; __**deidara-chan's lover214**__ and __**Sakurayuuki19**__. _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! :')_

_I didn't know if I would be brave enough to read any reviews, but that was a really great feeling, reading those got me a lot of writing-will. (Can you say that…?) This one's for you and my two best friends! _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Carlisle PoV

Her progress took longer than anyone else that I had ever heard of; almost one year, and not a single sign of waking up. She didn't even scream. Sometimes we wondered if she was dead, but we all got silent as Seth, who was by her bed every day, would glare at us angrily. He didn't miss anything. Esme had fixed him a bed with some sheets, but he would just sleep in the same bed as the girl, arms holding her closely to him.

'The girl'. We didn't even know her name. But she was by far one of the most interesting persons I have ever laid my eyes on. Her hair was blue. We had thought that she had colored her hair, but after a year now it could only be natural. I still remember Alice squealing when she got a close look at the girls' different features. The girl didn't change much though. Except for her body to improve a little and her skin almost had this white glove radiating from it. And of course you couldn't forget about her hair being all the way down to her mid thighs. Emmet and Jasper had suggested that they should cut the hair – that it would only be in the way – but Alice and Seth had almost gone on a rampage that day.

Renesme seemed to like her; always saying that she was like one of her favorite princesses. Guess which? Snow White. We all had a good laugh that day; even Seth was smiling a little that day, saying "She is much more beautiful than any of those princesses". Renesme can really get anybody to smile…

I just hope that the girl could wake up soon; Seth really needs it – for the sake of his own well being.

* * *

**Notes: **

You can't help but as a writer reread all that you've written, and find grammar mistakes and just want to throw up at how bad everything feels to read. Before, when I just had started with writing in English, (I'm a swede) I felt like a pro while writing. And yesterday, my friend (Tori, I don't want to say her name…) showed me some of the stuff that I had sent to her. And you know what? It was awful! It was worse than something coming out of my ass. Seriously, I felt so embarrassed while reading it out loud at her place. (But I'm good at making jokes out of myself. That way you get used to stupid thing people might say; because you've said so much worse things to yourself, and you just laugh at them.) at least something good came out of that; I saw how much I've improved in just a year. Can't wait to see how much I'll be laughing at this one later on…

-_-'

That was a too long note.

Whatever, most people doesn't even read any author notes.

* * *

Just so you know, I'm almost done with the next chapter. (Yay!)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I've got a new chapter now, and working on the next one too. Feels like I'm on a roll! Yeah!

But I just wanted to thank you all that reviewed – no haters – you're the best! This one's for you!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Seth woke up that morning, feeling sleepy and down as he had felt almost every day this whole year – not at all as his usual happy self. He would always open his eyes and stare at the beautiful face of the girl he could now say that he truly loved. It felt like they had known each other their whole lives. She was more important than air and food to him. But as every day went by, he could feel how he lost himself, and he couldn't figure out how to pull himself together. It became really frustrating and soon he had become a person that couldn't even go out in public without breaking down. Because, he knew his other half was at home, lying on a bed, without any pulse or even breathing. Not the best thing for a sixteen year old imprinter.

Seth opened his eyes groggily; waiting to get used to the bright light and to see her perfect face. Seriously; she was perfect. She wasn't looking like a model (she was too short) but she had great bone structure, and her body was soft and huggable – a great quality to someone like Seth; who was in a mental mess right now. And that soft, long, dark hair, that was so black that when it got just a little bit of sunshine on it, it looked blue and sometimes even purple

Only this time a pair of pale lavender eyes was staring right at him. For a few seconds he lay there silent and still as a statue, then he couldn't hold it any more. He cried out loud and hugged the girl in front of him, knowing full well that it was _her_.

The door flew open and the room soon filled with the whole Cullen family who was watching Seth, who was smiling, his usual smile for the first time in a whole year, and holding the quiet girl in a big hug. It was almost as if he didn't even notice when the girl placed her head in the crook of his neck and let her fangs penetrate his burning skin. Instead he brought her closer to him. It hurt a little but he didn't give a damn about that, because he could feel that this made her satisfied. After a few seconds it started to actually feel quite nice.

"_Seth_" said Edward in a warning tone from behind him.

"Edward, can you read her thoughts?" asked Carlisle after a few moments of silence, the only noise coming from the girl as she continued drinking slowly from Seth's neck, with her long dark hair covering her face.

"… No" Edward looked up from the girl and focused on Carlisle instead. "That's unusual. Do you think that she have a gift like Bella?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl, trying to analyze her.

The girl raised her head and looked with big eyes at the boy in front of her, she smiled shyly at him and looked down to the ground. "Thank you" they all looked at her as she spoke, this was the first time that any of them had heard her voice. It was soft and she somehow made it sound as if she was singing when she talked. She looked up once again when they weren't saying anything.

Emmet was the first to speak up and break the awkward silence. "Is she blind, or what?"

Seth immediately glared at him in anger. "Does it even matter?"

"Look at that, the dog can bark" muttered Rosalie, well aware that everyone could hear it. Emmet smirked and hugged her around her waist from behind – proudly.

"I…" once again all the eyes in the room where on her and she looked down at her lap "I can see"

"Your eyes aren't red"

"Wha-what?"

"How did you come here?"

"I… err…"

"Are you from the Volturi?"

"Eh… I-I-I don't know?"

Everyone kept on asking her questions – questions they didn't even give any time to answer. Hinatas head was beginning to spin out of the headache they were giving her.

"Quiet!" everyone stopped asking their questions when Esme shouted, and that's something she rarely did. Esme turned to look at the girl with a warm and gentle smile on her lips. "I only have one question" the girl nodded and smiled shyly back at the beautiful woman. "What's your name?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows for a few seconds, making it almost looked like she actually needed time to remember her own name. "…Hinata"

"No last name?" asked Carlisle.

"No. I-… I don't remember" said Hinata, she looked down at her fidgeting hands, sorrow clearly seen in her face. They couldn't help but pity her.

Alice danced forward with a small smile and put a light hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're not alone about that; I don't remember either" she let her hand land on Hinatas, who took it and shook it gently. "That's Jasper; my husband. Emmett and Rosalie, they're also married. Our parents; Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella are Renesmees parents – they're also married. And that is-…" Alice stopped talking as she was about to introduce Jacob. He looked with discussion at Hinata – probably because of her just recently sucking blood from one of his own pack members. As soon as Seth noticed this he growled at his Alfa leader in anger. "This is Jacob Black; Nessies imprinter"

Renesmee, who now looked like she had just turned seven, walked over to Hinata and touched her cheek with an angelic smile on her face. As soon as the hand touched her cheek, Hinata saw pictures of herself lying on the white bed with Seth by her side always sleeping or just sitting by her side, looking out the window or at her. Always stroking her hair and not paying any attention to anyone else in the room. What Hinata did after Renesmee removed her hand chocked them all. She blushed. And vampires did not blush.

"Hi there" said Hinata to the little beautiful girl standing before her and smiled gently. "Are you Renesmee?"

"Yes" said Renesmee, happily and smiled again in an angelic way.

Hinata smiled back and gently patted her on the head. "Renesmee, you're like a little angel"

"And you look like a princess" said Renesmee, in a serious way, that made her even cuter.

"Thank you, Tenshi" Hinata hugged Renesmee and ignored how all people in the room tensed as she did so.

Renesmee, who was against Hinatas' chest smiled and hugged her back, Hinata was very nice and gentle to her and Renesmee immediately liked her even more, not just because this girl meant so much to one of Jacobs closest friends. After a while she noticed something. "She has a heartbeat".

Jacob had had enough and dragged away Renesmee from Hinata. "That's enough adventure for today".

All the vampires in the room focused on Hinata and her body. She had blushed and there was indeed a heartbeat there. But she had drunk Seth's blood. "Is she a hybrid, like Renesmee?" asked Bella.

"But how? She had the poison in her body and we couldn't hear any heartbeat before" said Edward and stepped forward again, like getting closer to her would give him an answer.

They all speculated about the subject, some thought it had something to do with the imprint with her and Seth, others thought that it was because that she had too little poison in her system.

Seth didn't pay any attention to that he just grabbed Hinata in a hug again and smiled happily when she hugged him back. He almost behaved like a sixteen year old boy should behave.

"I remember one thing" said Hinata as she hugged Seth. "My eyes… it's something about them. I think…" she raised her hands and did a sign with both of her hands "… Byakugan" veins bulged out at her temples and her eyes changed a little.

"What the hell happened to her?" said Emmett, confused.

Seth grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata! Are you alright?"

Hinata was like in a daze, everything got black and white and she could look through the walls, miles ahead. Seeing the world in a different perspective was really enchanting, so she sat there like a statue and looked at the world with new eyes.

"Hinata!"

She turned and looked at Seth and was stunned by his aura. It was a warm bronze color, which seemed to have its life of its own. Simple said; it was gorgeous. It was like time, sound and gravitation stopped, and it was only this cozy warm bronze light. Really, she could look and feel this aura for years. "Mhm? Eh, I-I j-just…" said Hinata, as she hid herself under her bed sheets when she realized that she was staring at him. How embarrassing! It felt like this was something she often did; embarrass herself. Slowly, she tried to block out everyone in the room and focus on the woods surrounding the house instead. The house was large and the woods around it seemed to go on for forever. Maybe it did. From behind her, she could see some young kids, around her own age, hiking in the woods a few miles from the house. "There are kids over there" she pointed at the direction behind her where all the kids were.

All vampires and werewolves focused on that direction and soon heard them too. "How could you know that?" asked Jasper, who was talking now, for the first time.

Hinata didn't know how, it was just like an instinct to do so. "I saw them" she whispered and hid behind Seth. She could see in their eyes that this wasn't normal, but she couldn't lie to them. She hated to lie, and she wasn't good at it either. Besides, they would have most likely known she was lying.

"That's impossible!" shouted Jacob.

"I-I… want to go out… p-please?" you couldn't even see Hinata any longer now, because she had almost sunken into the bed, behind Seth. Everyone was so tense!

"Of course! No one would want to hang out with these losers" said Seth, jokingly.

Hinata nodded against his back and nudged his shirt against the location of the window. "I just want to get out, please?"

* * *

**Hinatas POV**

* * *

Seth, who was rather kind to me, stood up from the bed and took both of my hands and lifted me slowly from the bed. My legs felt so rusty. At least it didn't hurt. With rickety legs I walked over to the open window and looked down at the ground below. It was a long way down, so I started with my walking. I was only following my own instincts. A carefully step on the concrete wall with my cold foot felt so gentle. It was like walking on pillars – when I thought about it; everything was like walking on clouds and pillars. A few more steps, when I was halfway down the building, many of them jumped out of the window down to the ground and stared at me. They stared a lot, I had noticed. It made me feel so alien here. But then I saw him, he didn't stare at me; he smiled proud and widely up at me. He had a beautiful smile, it radiated and I felt weak in my knees. Not the best thing. With a blush and a goofy smile I fell down the rest of the building. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Instead strong arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"Wow, you really are amazing!" said Seth, proudly. But to me being close to him was painful. He smelled so nice; I could almost taste his blood in my mouth. Warm, delicious, sweet blood. To just bury my teeth in his neck and just suck it all out. _Oh god._ "Eh-ehm…" he sounded stressed. Why? "Hina-aah!"

It was like taking a cold bath when Seth was grabbed away from me by, who I think I heard was Jacob. "Seth, we don't have time for this. And think about Nessie!"

My eyes cleared, it was like stepping out of a fog, around me people looked at me wide eyed. Had I done something wrong? _'I hope not. I don't want to disappoint them'_. My eyes traveled to Seth who looked like he was blushing. Why? Just by looking at him my throat felt dry again and there was that empty hungry feeling in the pit of my stomach again. "I'm thirsty" I said in a shy whisper.

The blond man, Carlisle, smiled friendly at me and took out something from the insides of his jacket. "Here, drink this" in his hand he held something see thru with a red liquid in. It smelled disgusting. "It's animal blood" he said when he saw my cringed nose.

"A-am I supposed to d-drink t-that?" He only nodded as an answer and laid the blood bag in my open hands, he even gave me a straw. "Ok" I closed my eyes and stuck the straw in the blood bag and started to drink. 'Better get this over with'. I squeezed the bag with my hands to get the last of the blood.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Please R&R, I would love to get some crazy ideas!**

**Älskar er!**


End file.
